


March 12 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s entry in the Tale of Years is:</p><p>March 12</p><p>Gollum leads Frodo into Shelob's lair. </p><p>Faramir retreats to the Causeway Forts. </p><p>Théoden camps under Minrimmon. </p><p>Aragorn drives the enemy towards Pelargir. </p><p>The Ents defeat the invaders of Rohan.</p><p> </p><p>So what happens to the characters NOT mentioned in this entry by name? Or characters, such as wives, children or bad guys, that must have existed, but were never mentioned at all?</p><p>Here's your chance: tell us about the characters that Tolkien did not mention for this day in Middle-earth, March 3019!</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 12 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Gandalf worried for there was much to be concerned about. He knew not how Frodo and Sam fared, could only trust they would not be led astray. He could tell Denethor had already resigned himself to a loss and Faramir, though he knew it not, along with him. Pippin was doing his best to be brave but it was much to ask of a young hobbit, even though he had come so far. Aragorn had faced many similar situations and Gandalf hoped that all he had learnt was enough to carry them though and be enough to save them all.


End file.
